Parentage: ‘SAB01’ is a seedling selection which resulted from the open self-pollination of a single line of Rhagodia spinescens (not patented) at a commercial plant breeding facility in Clarendon, NSW, Australia. The objective of the selection process was to develop a very low-growing form of Rhagodia spinescens. In 2010, and again in 2011, seed was harvested from the species, Rhagodia spinescens, and germinated at a commercial plant breeding facility in Clarendon, NSW, Australia. The resulting seedlings were grown to a mature size in 140 mm nursery pots for evaluation. Those plants that exhibited a mounding habit and low plant height were isolated for further evaluation. In early 2012, three of said low-growing selections were planted into the landscape and allowed to fully mature. After a year of further evaluations, in the spring of 2013, it was determined that one of the three candidate plants maintained the desired low height and mounding habit. The selection was given the denomination, ‘SAB01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘SAB01’ was first asexually propagated in the spring of 2013 by stem cuttings at a commercial plant breeding facility in Clarendon, NSW, Australia. ‘SAB01’ has since been successfully propagated through 5 successive generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘SAB01’ variety are stable from generation to generation; plants of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.